


The True Meaning of Horror

by oneiriad



Series: Comment-fic fills [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Unshelved
Genre: 10 Words Story, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for icarus_chained's comment-fic prompt: "Author's choice, author's choice, librarian saves the world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Neither Unshelved nor the Cthulhu mythos belongs to me.

"Dewey, what book did you give poor Cthulhu?"

"Just _Twilight_..."


End file.
